Love Is In The Air!
by light1811
Summary: Or is it? this love thats in the air, or is it the people whose in the air thats in love? full summary inside, sorry. Main pairing KazuxOc, IkkixRingo! AgitoxMikan! Warning! might be rated M in future chapters! dont say i didnt warn you! Simca Bashing!
1. Chapter 1 Bitch

**Love Is In The Air!!!**

**Summary(full): **Or is it? This love thats in the air, or is it the people whose in theair thats in love? Love finds its way to everyone, even the least expected ones too, see whats it like to be loved and fly in this story!

**Pairings(all):**

-IkkixRingo  
-KazuxOc (main)  
-OnigirixOc  
-MikanxAgito (hehehe)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Air gear or any of the aAir Gear's characters, only my OCs.

**Motivation:** What made me wanna write this (so badly til i put my Bleach story on hold) is after i read the Air Gear stories(and wierdly the pairings were SanoxKazu but no worries, no yaoi here) the stories made me SO motivated to write and everytime the story was stuck in my mind, so i am finaly able to get it out now!! heheh

**Warning : **Must read! do not blame me for the following; nose blead, heart attack, stroke, or lost of virginity! There might (most probaly actualy) be Mature content. You've been warned so do not, i repeat DO NOT blame me! OR put CHARGES on me!

Ok, YOSH!!! LETS START!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Bitch**

**In A Certain High School Class**

"Oi! Ikki! i heard there was a new student in our grade!" Kazu said as he met up with Ikki and the others

"Yeah, i know, by the way, why're you late?" Ikki asked calmly

"My parents are at my place" Kazu said back leaning against the wall near Ikki's seat

"Should've known" Onigiri murmured knowingly

"Yeah, hey so who's this new kid?" Kazu asked again but before any of them could have answered, the teacher entered already

"Ok class, please enter your seats, we have a new student today" Ton-chan announced and a girl entered the class and immediatly, everyone sat at their respective places

"This here is Hanami Namida, she will be studying here from now on" the nervous teacher introduced

The girl had jet-black hair that shined beautifully, barely touching her shoulders, neatly cliped so thet it doesnt touch her face, with black eyes that softens the toughness in the looks of her hair, she was very pretty and cute. With a small smile she gave a "hi"

Most of the boys in the class drooled, thinking of the new girl so much, but ever so weirdly Ikki, Onigiri, Agito and Buccha did not feel that way towards the cute little girl.

"Is there anything you would like to say, Namida-chan?" Ton-chan asked

"nope, nothing really" Namida said as she looked at the teacher

"ok then, go take a your seat, behind that blond boy over there" Ton-chan pointed behind Kazu

Kazu hadnt notice Ton-chan's words, nor did he notice that Namida had just passed him and sat behind him, all he noticed was the girl. Tough soon he went back to reality when he noticed how the team had not bother to drool or take an interest in the girl, so he quickly turned to the teacher at the front of the class.

**00000**

It was recess, everyone (well except for the team) gathered around the girl and asked all sorts of question like "where did you come from?" or "why did you come here" and lots others that could annoy (the hell out of) Agito. She just stood up from her seat, not even bothering a smile, she walked towards the door, the team following her with Ikki guiding them. Kazu did not know whats going on but he just followed them obidiently.

They went up some stairs and exited to the school roof, walking towards a corner. Kazu felt it was ok to ask the irritating question in his mind now, "hey, w-whats going on here?"

As they sat down, Ringo answered back "this is my cousin, Nami, she just moved into town a few days ago"

"oh..ok then but, why are we here in the first place?"

"well, i'll explain, i've decided to put Nami on our team, thats the reason, but if you guys dont agree it would be fine" Ikki explained

They all looked at Ikki while thinking, then A'k'ito(who switched a while ago) came up with a solution "why dont we check out her skills first in training later then we'll decide"

Everyone agreed to that idea and said would meet up at the usual training area at the usual time

Nami stood up when a small gust of wind blew her skirt up, in a blink of an eye, the three (usual) pervs were behind her staring under her skirt

she couldnt help but to let out a blush of embarresment and gave a quick kick to their faces

**00000**

After school, they met up at the entrance and walked back togather, later, Onigiri and Buccha had to split from the team in a corner

then another corner, Kazu split from the four, but quickly he asked Nami where she lived, she answered "the same as these three" without looking back

Kazu's curiosity was answered

**00000**

At the sister's home...

"Baka! Make it quick would ya'?!" Ringo yelled at the crow

"hai, hai!" Ikki answered back, spine totaly cold (out of fear mostly)

"..." Agito and Nami just stayed quiet though Nami did let out a sweatdrop

"is it always like this?" Nami asked Agito

"yup"

another sweatdrop

"I'm here, i'm here" Ikki said as he reached infront of Ringo nervously

"Finaly!!!" Ringo yelled at the poor crow

"you guys better get back a bit earlier today cause you know what today is!" Mikan shout from the kitchen

"hai!" all of them replied

**00000**

At The Training Area...

'Fuck, she quite good, but she cant do alot, she needs much more training before entering this team' Aigito thought in his head

like reading his mind, Buccha said to Ikki "Hey, she is good, but she needs more training, Ikki"

"yeah, i know, but she can do better than when i was at her stage, we're E levels now, and shes only at level F, we should help her, plus shes started only a few days ago"

Buccha and the others agreed on the term though not taking their eyes off of the girl-in-training.

Out of no where, Simca jumped in front of Ikki and landed a kiss on his forehead which (oh! most deffinetly!) pissed Ringo and Akito(who switched a few moments ago whe he felt bored) off!!!! EEKKKK!!!

Nami who noticed the comotion, quickly stoped and went over to the spot to find a...'What-A-SLUT! She thinks she can just barge in like this without a warning and kiss Ikki-nii! In front of Ringo-nee!! That bitch will PAY!' Nami thought

"Oi! Simca('baka!' she added in her mind) what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to _meet up_ with _Spitting_ Fire?!" She ended quite harshly

"oh! if it isnt that _kawaii_ New-Kid!" Simca said rather sarcasticaly

"Yeah, and i have a _real _name too!('bitch')"

"oh _real_ly?"

"yeah!(bitch)"

Then they quiet down, and the death glares at the pink(bitchy) girl stoped and all eyes were on Ringo, well except for Ikki(he still has no idea!)

**owari**

**

* * *

**

Ah! gomen for the lousy ending but i haveschool tomorrow and gotta sleep! so again, gomenasai!

Oh! plus i forgot to mention, there would be Simca bashing!(huhuhu!) i hate that sluty bitch! muahahahahah! Ak-Ahem! s-sorry! please review! need atleat three and moe than ten hits, then i would continue! (and i update late becoz of school so dont kill!)

til the next chappie!


	2. Chapter 2 You're Late!

**Love Is In The Air!!!**

**Summary(full): **Or is it? This love thats in the air, or is it the people whose in theair thats in love? Love finds its way to everyone, even the least expected ones too, see whats it like to be loved and fly in this story!

**Pairings(all):**

-IkkixRingo  
-KazuxOc (main)  
-OnigirixOc  
-MikanxAgito (hehehe)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Air gear or any of the aAir Gear's characters, only my OCs.

**Motivation:** What made me wanna write this (so badly til i put my Bleach story on hold) is after i read the Air Gear stories(and wierdly the pairings were SanoxKazu but no worries, no yaoi here) the stories made me SO motivated to write and everytime the story was stuck in my mind, so i am finaly able to get it out now!! heheh

**Warning : **Must read! do not blame me for the following; nose blead, heart attack, stroke, or lost of virginity! There might (most probaly actualy) be Mature content. You've been warned so do not, i repeat DO NOT blame me! OR put CHARGES on me! Simca BASHING!!!

**Note:** Thank you to Automailjunkie44 for being my first Reviewer! Arigatou goisamaaaasu! i need lots of creative ideas from you guys out there and tell me what mistake i've done, it will be very appreciated!

Ok, YOSH!!! LETS START!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: You're late! **

At The Training Area...

'Fuck, shes quite good, but she cant do alot, she needs much more training before entering this team' Aigito thought in his head

like reading his mind, Buccha said to Ikki "Hey, she is good, but she needs more training, Ikki"

"yeah, i know, but she can do better than when i was at her stage, we're E levels now, and shes only at level F, we should help her, plus shes started only a few days ago"

Buccha and the others agreed on the term though not taking their eyes off of the girl-in-training.

Out of no where, Simca jumped in front of Ikki and landed a kiss on his forehead which (oh! most deffinetly!) pissed Ringo and Akito(who switched a few moments ago whe he felt bored) off!!!! EEKKKK!!!

Nami who noticed the comotion, quickly stoped and went over to the spot to find a...'What-A-SLUT! She thinks she can just barge in like this without a warning and kiss Ikki-nii! In front of Ringo-nee!! That bitch will PAY!' Nami thought

"Oi! Simca('baka!' she added in her mind) what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to _meet up_ with _Spitting_ Fire?!" She ended quite harshly

"oh! if it isnt that _kawaii_ New-Kid!" Simca said rather sarcasticaly

"Yeah, and i have a _real _name too!('bitch')"

"oh _real_ly?"

"yeah!(bitch)"

Then they quiet down, and the death glares at the pink(bitchy) girl stoped and all eyes were on Ringo, well except for Ikki(he still has no idea!)

**----**

they finaly settled down, but still pissed at the pink bitch, 'why does SHE has to come here!?' Ringo thought with killing aura around her

'what a fucking retard! i'll kill her if i have rights!' Nami tought "hey Simca('bitch') how come you're so interested in Ikki-nii" Nami said acting nice and sweet

Nobody dared to try and stop any of them, well atleast Ringo would(kill Simca first then) make them shut up but still, if she did that, it would be obvious she likes Ikki

Childishly, Simca didnt want to answer her, getting all 'hugly wugly' with Ikki

Nami's watch beeped and she pulled up her black sleeve enough to see what time it was and boy did she panicked!

"Ikki-nii! Ringo-nee! Kito-kun!(Akito) We're gonna be late if we dont leave now!" She couldnt help but to give a sigh at the thought of not being able to kill the Slut, and worse that she would have to stop cursing her too because she had to go, ASAP!

Akito was also mad at Simca but not as much as Ringo, oh boy would Ringo like to strangle her bloody fucking bitchy neck! The four left as quickly as they can with their ATs

**00000**

"You're LATE!!! i told you to be on time! just _5_ minutes 5! you cant make it back a bit earlier! now were gonna be late!!! LATE!" Mikan yelled at the four but mostly Ikki

"AH!!!!!! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Ikki yelled while on his knees beging her to stop everytime she hit him

"Gomenasai, Mikan-nee! i promise not to do this anymore!" Nami said with a serious/scared face

"shut the fuck up!"

Akito who was very scared, quicly changed to Agito before he got hurt, Agito cursed Akito for letting himout and having him face Mikan's yells and such

Anoyingly, Agito asked Mikan "why is today so important? And if you say that we are late already then dont think think we would be much slow on schedule if you keep babling?"

"what!? why you! Oh! youre right, Agito! Shit! we are so fucking late! Its Rika-nee's 21st birthday! and we're supposed to meet up with her in her fav restorant at six thirty! Quickly you four! Go change to something nicer! it already six!!!!" Mikan yelled even more(!) and they followed as she said

In two minutes, they all came down at the same time, Ikki wearing a black shirt that said CROW at the front and Light blue jeans, Ringo wearing a pink T-shirt and a black mini skirt, Akito(who changed after getting out of Mikan's sight) was wearing a black jeans and plain baby-blue shirt and lastly Nami was wearing a dark blue jeans and grey shirt with a small picture of a girl with a name under it( the wording is Tom's Girl) at the top left of her shirt.

"right set" mikan said and called out to Ume "lets go! Ume-chan! Hayaku!"

they arrived at the said place and was shocked to death to see what was infront of them, and boy did their hair stand!

* * *

Ok so it took me faster than i expected but i still think its not good enough! 

Give me ideas ok?!

Ja! til the next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3 At Home Feeling

**Love Is In The Air!!!**

**Summary(full): **Or is it? This love thats in the air, or is it the people whose in theair thats in love? Love finds its way to everyone, even the least expected ones too, see whats it like to be loved and fly in this story!

**Pairings(all):**

-IkkixRingo  
-KazuxOc (main)  
-OnigirixOc  
-MikanxAgito (hehehe)  
-(some)KazuxEmily  
-EmilyxOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Air gear or any of the aAir Gear's characters, only my OCs.

**Motivation:** What made me wanna write this (so badly til i put my Bleach story on hold) is after i read the Air Gear stories(and wierdly the pairings were SanoxKazu but no worries, no yaoi here) the stories made me SO motivated to write and everytime the story was stuck in my mind, so i am finaly able to get it out now!! heheh

**Warning : **Must read! do not blame me for the following; nose blead, heart attack, stroke, or lost of virginity! There might (most probaly actualy) be Mature content. You've been warned so do not, i repeat DO NOT blame me! OR put CHARGES on me! Simca BASHING!!!

* * *

**Note:** To Abby: Nis, u ni kan! mmg ske kencing yeh? huhuhu...  
To Springblossom: THx! your stories are amazing too!  
To Automailjunkie: Thx for also being the second reviewer!  
To HostilityWolf: Thank you so much! Your so awesome! 

Now, i will be putting this sign(!) on as a way of saying "omg!" or "can you believe it?" or "i cant believe i wrote that!" but see the situation then u might understand...

* * *

Ok, YOSH!!! LETS START!!! 

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: At Home Feeling**

They arrived at the said place and was shocked to death to see what was infront of them, and boy did their hair stand!

ALMOST everyone in the restaraunt was unconcious and with blood everywhere(!)

Nami quickly closed Ume's (inocent) eyes with her left hand and her right hand covering her mouth from making any sound

Ringo couldnt help but to gasp and close her eyes. Seeing her reaction to such a thing like this, Ikki comforted her by hugging her

'it cant be!' mikan thought, she pointed a shaky finger to one of the bodies "R-Rika-nee!!"

Everyone(except Ume) saw the body lying there almost lifeless, if not for the breathing. Rika had blood flowing out of her mouth and a few parts of her body was bleeding, her eyes was open but it looked lifeless.

Mikan ran to her older sister's side while yelling "nee-san" over and over again. Akito couldnt _exactly_ feel what they're going through but he knows that it must hurt a lot if it was Kaito who was lying there.

Everyone else ran to Rika as well, but Nami called the ambulance straight away but in the process let go of Ume

Agito stayed next to Nami

a few minutes later about ten ambulances'(sry, sounded wrong) came to the scene

**00000**

Rika was sent to the hospital safely and the others followed but Nami. She was walking home when suddenly it started to rain havily. Nami decided to just take her time walking home, she didnt care only a few things were bothering her...

'Rika-nee was hurt by ATs for sure! i could smell it in the air earlier!'

'i'm sure Agito smelled it too!'

'atleast she is safe now! but no matter what, i'll take revenge for her!'

the rain was getting heavier every second but she barely gave a damn, she kept on walking on that pace. after what seemed like minutes, she bumped into a man...

"huh? hey, Namida! whats up? what're you doing in the rain?" A blond asked under an umbrella

"oh, hey Kazu-kun" was all she said

Kazu noticed how upset her voice was, so he decided to change the subject

"hey, why dont you come over to my house? its only by the corner, Ikki's is mush further, you might get sick"

"kay, sure, thanks" Nami answered rather carefreely

"ok then,come'n under the umbrella then" Kazu invited

they were silent all the way to Kazu's

**00000**

When she entered Kazu's house, she could feel that at-home feeling, so cozy and warm

"hey, why dont you go sit and i'll bring some towels and tea" Kazu said

"sure" Nami answered, her tone mch softer now

after a minute, Kazu came out from a room and passed a fresh towel to Nami. Nami dried herself as Kazu entered the kitchen to make tea

then Kazu came out with a tray with a tea pot and two cups

he sat down on the opposite of Nami and poured tea for her

'it smells like green tea, he has good taste' Nami thought

she recieved the cup and sipped from it, it gave her body such a sensational feeling

she kept staring down at her cup and thought about earlier, it made her felt so upset and angry

Kazu on the tv to entertain the guest, and it was the news,

_"Attention to all the citizens of Tokyo, please do not go out tonight, as it seems that the rain is getting heavier and itwould not stop until the next day!"_

Nami's head quickly faced Kazu

"i guess i _have _to stay here tonight" She sounded very upset but before he could say anything, Nami fainted

"N-Nami-chan!" Kazu shouted quite shocked and quickly ran to her side(!)

He felt her forehead and it was burning quite bad, he carried her, bridal-style up to his room

**00000**

When Nami woke up, she found Kazu on the sitting on the floor holding her hands, he looked very worried but he was asleep, she wanted to turn and face him but she had a towel on her forehead, so she did not move.

She had so many layers of blanket on her, she also noticed that her clothhes was diferent from before...(!!!!)

"wha te?!" her throat was dry, so it came out abit weirdly but then she was blushing, though it is not visible, she could feel her cheeks was getting hotter. Kazu jolted his head up at the sudden sound, he was so woried

He looked at Nami then asked "Do-doshte?"

"You ch-changed my c-clothes...?" She stuttered

"o-oh...t-that..." Kazu was blushing too,"i-i...h-had to change i-it, well we cant let you s-sleep in wet c-clothes, r-right?"

"r-right..." she answered back quite embarresed,

1, he took of her clothes,

2, in the prosses saw her naked,

3, she had never let a man saw her body before,

and lastly 4, the first person to EVER saw her naked, was a guy whom she just knew for a few days...

add all that up and it shows that she wants to kill her self!(of embarrasment)

'oh kami-sama! what have i done to deserve this?!' she mentaly cried

"by the way, i already called Ikki, he said that it was ok for you to stay here, and he also told me about Rika"

Nami felt depressed again "ok..." and she fell back to unconciousness.

(unconciously) Nami tighten the grip around Kazu's hand and (unconciously ofcourse) said "stay with me..."

* * *

ok, sorry it took me such a long time to update! 

i was SOOO busy lately! ok from now on, check the starting thingy(the things i said b4 the first line) more often, i will be updating it regularly(bcoz i keep getting something new in my mnd so i keep adding things or i am forgetfull, so i will put it down on the next chappie)

also, i will be making another update you guys should check out!

i will be putting my notes in another line (becoz i will update it every chappie and also your name might be there!


	4. Chapter 4 Tingling

**Love Is In The Air!!!**

**Summary(full): **Or is it? This love thats in the air, or is it the people whose in theair thats in love? Love finds its way to everyone, even the least expected ones too, see whats it like to be loved and fly in this story!

**Pairings(all):**

-IkkixRingo  
-KazuxOc (main)  
-OnigirixOc  
-MikanxAgito (hehehe)  
-(some)KazuxEmily  
-EmilyxOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Air gear or any of the Air Gear's characters, only my OCs.

**Motivation:** What made me wanna write this (so badly til i put my Bleach story on hold) is after i read the Air Gear stories(and wierdly the pairings were SanoxKazu but no worries, no yaoi here) the stories made me SO motivated to write and everytime the story was stuck in my mind, so i am finaly able to get it out now!! heheh

**Warning : **Must read! do not blame me for the following; nose blead, heart attack, stroke, or lost of virginity! There might (most probaly actualy) be Mature content. You've been warned so do not, i repeat DO NOT blame me! OR put CHARGES on me! Simca BASHING!!!

* * *

**Note: **to Fujimura35namiko: xde la, men2 je...tnx fo review, bg lg idea weh! pls! Nis!  
to kjiverx: thnx! i noticed that too! haha, so made some drama bout her! hehe...

ok, this chappie is full of flashbacks

* * *

Ok, YOSH!!! LETS START!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Tingling **

(unconciously) Nami tighten the grip around Kazu's hand and (unconciously ofcourse) said "stay with me..."

_"stay with me..."_ _she said unconciously_

it played over and over again in his head, it was impossible to take it out.

how innocent her voice sounded, how peaceful her facial expression was, it was very tempting for him to kiss her, but...

_"Emily, i...i really dont know what to say..." Kazu was speachless...(obiously)_

_"say yes, please..." Emily had just confessed and it took a hard hit on Kazu_

_"i...i'm sorry, Emily, but i think i...i think i like someone else...she..." he trailed off...(obiously)_

_"its the new girl, isnt it?" Emily asked rather sadly_

_"I, I, y-yes, i think i've fallen for her..." there was no where for Kazu to escape, he was traped, and he should just tell the truth, there was no use lying_

"I'm sorry, Emily..." Kazu bent down, closer to Nami, for...a...kiss(!) not even the sound of the heavy rain entered through his ears!

_"its fine but, lets make a deal,..." Emily tried to cheer herself up with something interesting_

_"what is it?" Kazu asked_

_"lets do something simple, like you are not allowed to have physical contact with that girl for a week and i'll stop bothering you, forever" She looked down as she said that_

_"but what if she touched me first or if it was an accident?" Kazu was eager to know what would her answer be_

_"fine, but if you ever have physical contact for fun"_

_"ok, ok, but what if i did touch her for fun?"_

_"..." Emily didnt answer back, but instead said "i...have to go..." And she ran away_

Kazu bent down closer, and closer until their lips met, he kissed her passionetly but quickly(like duh! u dont wanna wake her up doya?)

_"w-wait, answer!" Kazu shouted at Emily's back_

_"i told you, i'll...i'll..." she did not dare continue but in her mind 'i'll keep loving you forever!'_

_"she never gives up, does she?" He asked himself_

He parted, he wouldnt dare continue, but if he could, he would have...

he suddenly sneezed, noticing he was still in his wet clothes, he changed it

**Nami's P.O.V**

huh? what is this feeling? it feels so...so tingling...i just cant really explain it!

i love it, though i cant explain why?

whats happening in reality?

i opened my eyes slowly to find a shirtless Kazu, OH MY GOD!!! SIX PACKS!!!

**Normal P.O.V**

_'Wow, theres lots of good looking boys in this class other than Ikki-nii and Agito or Akito-kun...'_

_Most of the boys in the class drooled, thinking of the new girl so much, but ever so weirdly Ikki, Onigiri, Agito and Buccha did not feel the same way, towards the cute little girl_

_"Is there anything you would like to say, Namida-chan?" Ton-chan asked_

_"Nope, nothing really" Namida said as she looked at the teacher_

_'i dont want anyone to know bout me coz once they know something small, they'll ask more' She said in her head_

_"ok then, take your seat, behind the blond boy over there" Ton-chan pointed behind Kazu_

_'God, he is cute, i-i wonder if he is Ikki-nii's good friend? He did say he has another friend other than Onigiri-san and Buccha-san' The new-comer thought_

_Kazu hadnt notice Ton-chan's words, nor did he notice that Namida had just passed him and sat behind him, all he noticed was the girl. Though soon, he went back to reality when he noticed how the team had not bother to drool or take interest on the girl, so he quicly turned to the teacher infront of the class_

'he is cute and HOT! My goodness, irresistable' She tought as she stirred a little and sat up

he was lucky enough to zip up his pants before she saw him(!)(naked)

he walked over to the now sitting(on the bed and SICK) Nami, without his shirt!!!!!

no, Kazu did not notice how red her face was, no he did not notice he was shirtless, and lastly no, he did not hestitate to walk over to her side and ask her if she was fine?

why, he did not notice/hestitate?

1, she has a fever so, the blush is partially invinsible  
2, he was too worried about her than himself  
3, he was too worried, so, what the heck? he dont care, as long as she is fine!!!

yep, that is all the reasons he need to show how much he loves her. oh, dearest!

"are you ok?" he asked

she blushed even more, she would rather kill herself than being like this right now, HIS FACE WAS DAMM CLOSE TO HERS!!!

it would have looked like he was kissing her or something!

he put his hand on her forehead, feeling how hot her tempreture was

"hey, you're fever went down, you're getting better already" He stated

"o-oh, uh..yeah, i guess" she did not know what to say, she choose her words carefully too so that he wouldnt notice the embarresment she has on her face.

after Kazu put on his shirt they both went down, Kazu walked next to her to make sure she doesnt trip down the staircase(or anywhere else)

he made sure she was comfy i n the living room then entered the kitchen to make some tea(GREEN TEA!)

he came out of the kitchen and Nami said "i want to go home"

Kazu put the tea set down "why?"

"C-cause i...i...want to see Rika-nee!" She HAD to creat a good excuse

"but its still raining!" Kazu was STILL worried, its still raining, is she mad?

"its ok," she said, she stood up and walked straight to the direction of the door

"please dont! you'll get even more sick!" she was about to turn the door knob when Kazu stoped her by pulling her wrist(right) and pinning it to the wall next to her head, while his other hand pinned her shoulder(left)

yes i know, it looks really harsh but as long as she dont get any sicker, it'll be good

"please, dont, i'm begging you, i dont want to see you be even more sick!" He was BEGGING her!

she couldnt answer, he was so close to her. She tilted her head to the right, looking at her wrist, blushing and this time, Kazu noticed her face was REDDER!

Out of the blue, they heard Ikki's voice from outside the door

"i know! I know!" he said

Another voice sighed which sounded like Ringo's "please dont mess up" she said softly but the (lovely) couples could her her say that

Kazu opened the door before Ikki even had the chance to press the doorbell...

* * *

Yes, the ending sux! but got no choice! wait for another few days or get a not bad but still sux ending 

sry! it took me SOOOO long to update! about 3 weeks now? not sure but so sry! i was SOOO busy with chinese new year, extra homework and stuff

if you dont know what chinese new year is, its acelebrtaion when you eat oranges, recieve _ang pows_ (red packs) those ang pows contains MONEY!

yup i'm chinese if hadnt know, also, we wear red new clothes and such!

but they say that o the first day of CNY(chinese new year) u shud not wash your hair, but your hair or sweep your hse, because it might take away all your luck, wealth and health!


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Is In The Air!!!**

**Summary(full): **Or is it? This love thats in the air, or is it the people whose in theair thats in love? Love finds its way to everyone, even the least expected ones too, see whats it like to be loved and fly in this story!

**Pairings(all):**

-IkkixRingo  
-KazuxOc (main)  
-OnigirixOc  
-MikanxAgito (hehehe)  
-(some)KazuxEmily  
-EmilyxOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Air gear or any of the Air Gear's characters, only my OCs.

**Motivation:** What made me wanna write this (so badly til i put my Bleach story on hold) is after i read the Air Gear stories(and wierdly the pairings were SanoxKazu but no worries, no yaoi here) the stories made me SO motivated to write and everytime the story was stuck in my mind, so i am finaly able to get it out now!! heheh

**Warning : **Must read! do not blame me for the following; nose blead, heart attack, stroke, or lost of virginity! There might (most probaly actualy) be Mature content. You've been warned so do not, i repeat DO NOT blame me! OR put CHARGES on me! Simca BASHING!!!

* * *

**Note: **life is hell right now, argh!!!! btw, sry, this cahpter took me such a loong time and it sux like shitholes frm hell! so so so sry! my dear readers! so sry!

to Crazy Oreo: watever, i dont get why u hate ppl's writng so much without a reason, but waht i know is that u have not written any stories urself and u wanna coment how other ppl's stoiry suck so much, if u hate it the n get outa this site!  
to Anis: thx! i love u lah Nis, u da bezz! org kt ats 2 babi giler doh! skt ati ak dgr(well mo like baca lah) i masa 2 dahla rasa bengang sgt kt abg ak pas2 pantat 2 lak tetb muncul nak bg 'semgt negetif' sial btl! btw, chapter ney trk skit, weh! esk skn thnn yay, yay! hahaha! u x pegi ke? oh wait, u pg kan... heheh

i'm short on ideas(bcos none of you gave me any, like i asked for!!!) so pls give some something out fo me! i really feel stressed out! with school, homework, tution, Curicular activities and being a prefect(no, its not "PERFECT" its prefect: it is something like a hallway patrol but we have more power, more or less like a teacher's but we dont teach and we respect the teachers too, no its not a "job" u get paid for, its a duty which when after finishing high school, ur chance 2 enter University goes up by 8).

its easy to give ideas, just tell me what u want for to happen in the story and i'll put it up though with some changes to suite the story

and pls REVIEW!!!!!! it would give me mmore confidence in writing my fic!!! PLS!! ONEGAI-SHIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Ok, YOSH!!! LETS START!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: ...**

Out of the blue, they heard Ikki's voice from outside the door

"i know! I know!" he said

Another voice sighed which sounded like Ringo's "please dont mess up" she said softly but the (lovely) couples could her her say that

Kazu opened the door before Ikki even had the chance to press the doorbell...

"oh-ahahaha, hey, Kazu!" Ikki exclaimed

"hey! what are you doing here?" Kazu asked him

"yeah, we uh, we're here to see Nami-chan...she here?"

"yeah" Kazu answered as he opened the door wider to reveal a red-faced Nami

"hey! Are you alright?!!" Ringo asked(more like shouted!) when she saw Nami

"yeah, i just, uh, have a fever...but its getting better" Nami answered, but actualy, she was more embarresed than sick

"hey, c'mon in! You guys are soaking wet!!!" Kazu said quickly and they did as he told

"You guys want some extra shirts?" Kazu asked worried for his friend's sake

"oh, no need, we came prepared" Ringo said as she showed Kazu a plastic bag of clothes

"ok then"

"go change! dont end up being like me" Nami partially yelled at the two. Just saying those few words, it took a lot from her, she was panting so much already

Ikki and Ringo noded. Ikki went up to Kazu's room while Ringo entered the bathroom

They were alone togather again. Her heart started to beat faster everysecond, so did his

to break the awkward silence, Kazu on the tv(again) and (again) it was the news...

Attention to all the citizens of Tokyo, please stay indoor and do not go out, also, schools will be closed until further notice. The rain will be getting worse tonight, and weather forcasts say they do not know what had caused such a rain nor could they find out when the rain would stop!!

Nami just hugged her legs and stared at her feet. 'Alone with him again...' she trailed off in her mind

'Alone with her again...dont do anything stupid Kazu!! Dont!' he comanded himself in his head

**00000**

**Ringo's P.O.V**

i wonder if...nah! no way, but, i...

knock knock, the door opened and revealed a half naked Ikki...

his abs, so irresisteble...

"what do you want???!!!!!" I yelled as i was trying to cover up my exposed breasts

"oh! oh! Wari! wari!" he yelled as he noticed i was still naked and angry, i really wanted him to be in here with me being naked like this and not having to feel ashamed, but then he would consider me as a whore...i guess some wishes arent meant to be true...

he quickly closed the door, though he slamed it quite hard

**Ikki's P.O.V**

knock knock, i opened the door and saw Ringo and she was still topless, wow her breasts are awesome! i love it but...she yelled at me, she looked so angry

"oh! oh! Wari! wari!" i apolagised. wanted to be with her without any fights or shouts, i guess some wishes arent meant to be true...

i closed the door shut quite loudly. i leaned on the door and took in breaths, deep breaths...

why am i breathing so hard? why am i sweating bullets?

why does my face feel hotter than Nami-chan's???

**Nami' P.O.V**

i heard them yell at each other from upstairs, they're as if having so much fun but arguing at the same time...

why must i be with him alone? why? i'm so scared...afraid, i'm such a coward!

**Kazu's P.O.V**

huh? they're fighting again? haih...whatever, they'll be togather again soon...


	6. Chapter 6 Love Is In The Air

**Love Is In The Air!!**

**Summary(full): **Or is it? This love thats in the air, or is it the people whose in theair thats in love? Love finds its way to everyone, even the least expected ones too, see whats it like to be loved and fly in this story!

**Pairings(all):**

-IkkixRingo  
-KazuxOc (main)  
-OnigirixOc  
-MikanxAgito (hehehe)  
-(some)KazuxEmily  
-EmilyxOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Air gear or any of the Air Gear's characters, only my OC's and not more!

**Motivation:** What made me wanna write this (so badly til i put my Bleach story on hold) is after i read the Air Gear stories(and wierdly the pairings were SanoxKazu but no worries, no yaoi here) the stories made me SO motivated to write and everytime the story was stuck in my mind, so i am finaly able to get it out now!! heheh

**Warning : **Must read! do not blame me for the following; nose blead, heart attack, stroke, or lost of virginity! There might (most probaly actualy) be Mature content. You've been warned so do not, i repeat DO NOT blame me! OR put CHARGES on me! Simca BASHING!! Yes I hate Simca but I love her new hairstyle!! lol

* * *

**Note: **Crazy Oreo; well you should have said so then, nevermind its just a misunderstanding. Sorry for the trouble but next time give some advice and do point out my mistakes so that I can know what to correct...but just so you know, i WONT STOP writing, if u still hate it then just dont read it

Nis; I guess when ur in love you really do change...lol...Nis, u have no idea how much I love him rite now! God! dia hensem giler! sampai I bleh lupakan Aaron! u tau x, EVERYTHING tentang dia SOOOO awesome! i smpai tulis peom tntgnye! doncha knw?! my goodness Nis, i LOVE HIM! (no i wont say his name for the whole world to see, so u juz have to ask me in school...) and you have no idea how much i HATE weekends rite now! i wanna see him!! cuz i loooove him!!

KuroNeko; thx for R&R'in lol, thx again

Mitsuka Soma; thx although that pairing will take a few more chapters until it actualy comes out but i think i cud make it in the next or two more chapters for you. I'll try my best...

BlackDeathMessenger; yeah, true and sorry for the past confusing chapters, but at the end of this chapter i'll be putting a flashback,(?) no thats not it...something like a (ah yes got it!!) recap...yeah recap for you and everyone else

Kjiverx; recap! yup i'm puttin a quick recap at the end of this chappie for you

to everone; if you hate this story or want me to change something about it, feel free to say it! i dont mind, it will only improve my writing when you point out my mistakes, for example Crazy Oreo, he/she hates it the its okay, i know i need to improve it much more, atleast to his level ofcourse so no matter what do review

NOTE, the words **bold** is a song,a song called Bubly by Cobbie Callait. yeah dis chappie is a songfic...!!

HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Ok, YOSH!! LETS START!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Love Is In The Air!**

_Attention to all the citizens of Tokyo, please stay indoor and do not go out, also, schools will be closed until further notice. The rain will be getting worse tonight, and weather forcasts say they do not know what had caused such a rain nor could they find out when the rain would stop!!_

**Ikki's P.O.V**

knock knock, i opened the door and saw Ringo and she was still topless, wow her breasts are awesome! i love it but...she yelled at me, she looked so angry

"oh! oh! Wari! wari!" i apolagised. wanted to be with her without any fights or shouts, i guess some wishes arent meant to be true...

i closed the door shut quite loudly. i leaned on the door and took in breaths, deep breaths...

why am i breathing so hard? why am i sweating bullets?

why does my face feel hotter than Nami-chan's??

**Nami' P.O.V**

i heard them yell at each other from upstairs, they're as if having so much fun but arguing at the same time...

why must i be with him alone? why? i'm so scared...afraid, i'm such a coward!

**Kazu's P.O.V**

huh? they're fighting again? haih...whatever, they'll be togather again soon...

**Normal P.O.V**

Minutes later, Ringo opened the door. Ikki, who was still leaning on the door fell backwards but Ringo caught him before he fell

Both their faces flushed much redder than before. Ringo looked away but Ikkistaredat Ringo's face stupidly,and slowly, he he went near her face and kissed her, on her lips!! He cuped both her cheeks and _really_ kissed her

Ringo, Yeah, Ringo, she is so damn lucky!

'My wish, my wish to kiss him, f-finaly came true!' She said in her head

Her eyes were bulging with shock but then slowly closed them as she melted into the kiss. They did not break apart for quite some time but after a short while, gave up and took in a few breaths

Ringo stared at Ikki and said "Ikki, I-I..." she did not know what to say or rather she should _tell_ him or not?

But before Ringo could continue, "I love you..." Ikki admitted and for the second time, Ringo's eyes bulged out

Suddenly, Ringo had the courage to say what she had been keeping for a _long_ time

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Ringo half shouted with watery eyes. In a blink of an eye, Ringo jumped on Ikki and gave him a _long passionate_ kiss

**I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place**

**00000**

Downstairs, they both could hear Ringo shout and some noises like someone falling on the floor

From what Ringo had said(I love you too) they both blushed

**And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go**

'goodness! nee-san! did you just?' Nami asked in her head

'Ikki, you goddamn lucky bastard, i envy you! where did you get all that courage?!' Kazu (seriously) said in his head

"ano..."

"huh?" Kazu looked at Nami

muaaaak!

yes everybody, this is reality(kinda)

Nami just gave Kazu a kiss, on the lips (yes i'm in lovey-dovey mode right now)

**The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore**

from a small peck on the lips soon turned into a long kiss...

Kazu was speechless...

**What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm**

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now

they cuddled up togather, neither said a word but just fell asleep

**'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

**00000**

Ikki kissed Ringo's nose and they went downstairs

the did not give a damn about the other lovebirds

The crow sat on the floor and invited Ringo to sit infront of him

she did as he told, sat in front of him and let him hug her

Ikki, then rested his chin on her shoulder and drifted to sleep, all four of them drifted to sleep

**And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go**

**And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight**

**

* * *

**

Recaps

**Cahpter 1: **A new girl comes to Ikki's school, she is known as Hanami Namida. She is Ringo's cousin. Ikki then invites her to join Kogarasumaru but asks his team mates opinion first. they decided to test her out and she is still in consideration up to now and Agito had also aknowladged the newbie. During her 'try-outs' Simca came and kissed Ikki. Seeing Ringo's reaction, Nami had a verbal cat fight with Simca.

**Chapter 2: **Later they went home and was consiered 5 minutes late by Mikan and got some serious yelling. After the four had changed into some more decent clothings they left the house. But when reached there awaited them something horrible.

**Chapter 3: **when they reached there, they found a very injured Rika and quickly rushed her to a hospital. Miakn was very upset. But Nami did not follow them to the hospital. She claimed that all those people injured in the restaraunt was hurt by ATs. Later, while on her way home, Nami bumped into Kazu who invited her to his house since she was soaking wet from the heavy rain. She took the invatation. When she steped into Kazu's house she felt it was very warm and cozy. later she passed out and woke up in KAzu's room with her clothes changed and she was very shocked by this.

**Chapter 4:** Kazu thinks of how much he is atracted to Nami and wants to kiss her but then in a flashback it showed that Emily had confessed her feelings to Kazu but Kazu rejected her because he was in love with the new girl. After that thought he kissed Nami and silently apologized to Emily. Then Kazu had another flashback, Emily took it quite well but made a bet, she said that he cant have any phisycal contact with Nami for a week and if he was succesfull, she wont bother him again. Then in Nami' mind she felt something like a tingling sensation and when she opened her eyes, she saw a shirtless, six-packed Kazu. A small flashback was played in Nami's mind, it was her first day at the school and avout the intro of herself to the class. when she eyed all of the classand noticed that Kazu was a very cute boy and was then attracted to him. She called Kazu IRRESISTABLE when she sat on his bed. they then went downstairs and KAzu quickly made tea, when he came out she said she wanted to go home. Kazu stoped her from exiting by pinning her to the wall. He begged her not to leave. He was so close to her that she looked away. Out of nowhere, they heard Ikki and Ringo's voices outside...

**Chapter 5:** Kazu ushered them in and told them to change their clothes. Ringo was so worried about Nami but NAmi said her fever was nothing. KAzu again told them to go change and Nami couldnt agree more. When the soaking pair had left the room, left only the couple togather, alone. To get rid of the awkward silence, Kazu switched on the tv and again it said there was no sign of the rain stopping or slowing down. Upstairs, Ikki opened the door to Ringo's room and revealed a pair of busts, even Ikki was half naked. Ringo quickly shouted at Ikki to get out and he did as told.

**Chapter 6:**Here, they all fell in love with apologies, confessions, hugs and kisses...then they fell asleep...

* * *

yes it sux, sry

and i will tell you all now and ONLY now! i will separate my smut parts in a different chappie like story so that for the people who dont want to read them, dont HAVE to read them...!!

Anis!! I'm so in love!! i hope u read this ASAP!! I need you!! Onegai shimasuta!!


End file.
